Darkness Reborn
by Jackal3
Summary: A great evil is descending upon the world of Zebaron. Will the summon heroes fullfill the Prophocies and save them? Or are they doomed?


Well howdoo! I am glad you have taken an interest in this story. Trust me when I say you're gonna enjoy it. Well, read up and please review when you finish reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own all the character's actually mentioned by name except for Maxim, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Kefka. Read the next chapter to see who owns them as well as the others.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The world of Zebaron. So much like Earth in many respects. In fact, it was exactly like Earth once. Zebaron was a planet in another dimension. A dimension where time moved a lot faster there when compared to here. It is the year 8000 AD and a nuclear war devastated mankind 6,000 years ago. Out of the ashes humankind reverted back to the middle ages in terms of society. But humanity was no longer alone. Now there were others.  
  
The first to appear were the Eldari. They were much like the Elves of legend. Their ears were pointed and their eyes were almond-shaped. Their hair was always either blonde or black. There were never any Eldari of another hair color. They may have been around before the Great War, as the nuclear almost-Holocaust came to be called. But they have shown that once they reach physical maturity, they age at an almost impossibly slow rate.  
  
The next to appear were the Dwaruk. They were much like the Dwarves of legend. Dwaruk are smiths of the highest caliber. They live in mountainous regions, mining precious minerals and jewels and gems. Dwaruk-made weapons are highly sought after. The Dwaruk were once humans, but the Great War changed them into what they are now.  
  
The third race to appear were the Golbins. So much were they like the goblins of legend that they were simply given a name like them. Golbins are evil, malicious, and all-around surly. They were around before the Great War, but they were insignificant creatures. But the after-effects of the Great War changed and enhanced them.  
  
The fourth race to appear were the Daru. The Daru are constantly seen with their armor on. The Daru appear to be the only race that is still technologically proficient beyond what is needed for a simple living. It is unknown if the Daru are a separate race. They possess a powerful magic that is bolstered by their highly advanced technology. The Daru are highly proficient fighters and can hold their own against any number of forces.  
  
The fifth race of people to appear were the Gulg. The Gulg are highly secretive and they rarely interact with humans. They mostly interact with the Eldari and the Daru. The Gulg are human in appearance, but with bluish- silver skin. They were around before the Great War, but it is unknown if the Great War changed them in any way. It is also unknown if they are natives to this planet.  
  
The sixth race to appear were the Draken. They are identical to the Dragons of legend. Gigantic, sometimes reaching a hundred feet from tail tip to head. The Draken have a brand of magic all their own and it is yet unknown if anyone else can use it if they are not Gulg.  
  
Now, 6,000 years after the Great War, someone or something has united the Golbins. The Draken have all but disappeared and the Eldari are under attack by a strangely armored foe. Plata, the leader of the Daru, has commissioned the leader of the Gulg to assemble the greatest heroes from many worlds who would be best suited for this battle.  
  
~~  
  
He had blue-white hair to complement his bluish-silver skin. He was the oldest of the Gulg. He was the oldest, wisest, and the most knowledgeable of the ways of true magic, the magic of the land. And he was the only living being to see behind the armor of any of the Daru. And that is exactly what he was doing now.  
  
Plata, the one whom the leaders of all the other intelligent races thought was the leader of the Daru, was sitting down not three feet from him, helmet off and easy to talk to.  
  
"So, Plata, to what do I owe you this visit?" the ancient Gulg asks.  
  
"The Dark One is rising to power again," the silver-armored Daru warrior says grimly, "Jacob's prophecy is coming true. It is time to scour the Multiverse to find a group of true heroes to battle him and his evil armies of Golbins and other monstrosities."  
  
"What about his other prophecy?" the ancient Gulg asks, "the one concerning the great power he possessed?"  
  
"We have scoured all the races, even the Golbins and the remaining Draken," Plata replies, "there has been no trace of a one who could possess his power."  
  
"The remaining Draken?" the ancient Gulg asks, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"As you know, only Draken magic can effectively block Draken magic," Plata explains, "and so it offers a great threat the Dark One. And on the physical plane the Draken are just as great a threat. So he has been sending out elimination squads to destroy the Draken. The once proud race of over a thousand has been reduced to a mere handful, if that. There are only twenty or so left."  
  
The ancient Gulg's eyes widen in surprise. "It. it can't be! The Draken are all but unbeatable! How could even the Dark One destroy so many without them rising up against him?"  
  
"He struck them all at once," Plata explains, "only the strongest survived. Or those in the Great Sleep."  
  
"Some have entered the Great Sleep?" the ancient Gulg gasps in surprise, "this is troubling news indeed. Only the Drakosh will be able to awaken them now. And it is impossible for a human to wield Draken magic without it blowing them apart."  
  
"If that is so, then we are doomed," Plata says grimly, "for if the Draken all enter the Great Sleep and no one is able to bring them out of it, then all is lost. For Jacob's last prophecy said that only the one wielding the Sword of the Drakosh can defeat the Dark One."  
  
"So it is time for me to activate the magic?" the ancient Gulg asks.  
  
"Yes, Armand, it is time," Plata says solemnly, "if you do not activate the magic, then all will be lost."  
  
"Very well," Armand, the eldest and most powerful of the Gulg, says, rising to his feet, "give me some time to prepare. This spell is very complex and requires much concentration."  
  
"I will give you as much time as you need," Plata says, rising to his feet and replacing the helmet, "please hurry. Every second is crucial to the survival of all the good races."  
  
"I will do my best," Armand says.  
  
"That is truly all I can expect from you, old friend," Plata says as he walks out of the room.  
  
As time passes, Armand looks through the ancient prophecies from before Jacob's time. He reads the prophecy of the seraphim, the lady angel, the dragon, and the wolf that fight the forces of evil. He reads about the general, the traveler, the fighter, and the half-breed that fight a madman. He reads about the outcast that follows his heart. He reads about the one who lives with the dead, but is not dead. He reads about the feral warrior who loses his past with each overwhelming encounter. And finally he reads about the lone warrior whose bloodline sparks a legacy of warriors of truth and righteousness.  
  
"How shall I find those that the prophecy speaks of?" Armand mutters to himself, "there are so many possibilities. I shall have to find the ones who stand out the most."  
  
Armand sits in a meditative trance and begins to search the Astral Plane for the warriors who could fulfill the prophecies.  
  
In a world where humans and strange monsters called "Digimon" co-existed, four humans and their Digimon stood out. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his Digimon partner Agumon had the ferocity of a dragon in battle. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and her Digimon partner were a pair of lady angel's in their own right. Yamato "Matt" Ishida was a lone wolf, but he would gladly help a friend in need. Takeru "Tk" Takaishi was a blond-haired, blue-eyed angel and his Digimon partner Patamon was of the highest order of angel's. They would do.  
  
Armand focuses and draws these four humans and their "Digimon" partners to his world of Zebaron. Now to find more.  
  
In a world where humans and magic once co-existed, four great warriors settled down after fighting the diabolical Kefka. One was a half-breed human, born the child of a human woman and a magical Esper father. One was a former general of an evil Empire who rebelled and brought it crumbling down. Another warrior was a prince who had once forsaken his corrupt realm to be free. He was now back with his brother and doing great things. The fourth was a trail-worn traveler who had given his heart to the general. He was now searching for the perfect gift to show his love for her. They would do.  
  
Armand focuses, sweat beginning to form around his brow as he brings these four great warriors and their equipment to his world of Zebaron. Now to find the rest.  
  
A warrior with flaming red hair fights a giant evil being named Daos with his three friends. They triumph, but in a final act of spite Daos tries to destroy their home and only child by sinking his floating island onto their home. But he diverts the path and saves his home and silently passes away with his wife as it crashes. A hundred years later, his descendant fights the reborn entities that he had thought vanquished and vanquishes them once again. This Maxim would do.  
  
Armand struggles to bring the dying warrior Maxim to his world of Zebaron and heal him. Now to find the others.  
  
On a world with the knowledge of other realms, a lone dark elf, the lone drow to love living on the surface, was traveling to see his friends. He was an outcast among his people. Their evil goddess had demanded his head and they hunted him down to gain it. But so far they had failed. He was a noble hero in a world so desperately in need of heroes. He would do.  
  
Armand struggles to bring the drow warrior Drizzt Do'Urden to his world of Zebaron. Sweats begins to pour down his body, stinging his eyes. Now to find others.  
  
The feral mutant awakens from the clutches of death itself. He takes out his vengeance on his captors. He decides to start looking for his missing foster-daughter. The doorbell rings. It is his foster-daughter, alive and well, if a little shaken up. Armand smiles as he watches the mutant walk out with his daughter to get some breakfast and spend time with family. Yes, he would do most nicely.  
  
Armand focuses and pulls Wolverine from later that day, when he did his evening meditation. Now to find the last person.  
  
Life. Death. The place in between the two. This being lived in neither, yet he lived in both. He had been through much, fighting the power of the Evil Realm. Now his pupil's and the one he had left in his place had finished the fight once and for all. The nine armor's were once again protecting the world of life and the power he had once represented was in the possession of one of his clan, now and forever. Yes, he would do, but he couldn't be revealed just yet. No, he was best served as he was. But he would do.  
  
Armand opens his eyes, his sweat-drenched body glistening in the low amount of light of the evening. He had been scouring the Astral Plane for a day and a half. But now the heroes were gathered. Now he just hoped they would accept their mission. If they didn't, then all would be doomed.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review or in an e- mail. You can e-mail me at Silver_Warrior12@yahoo.com if you want. 


End file.
